Turtlenecks
by FanSincePayback
Summary: Ever notice the dynamic duo of Olivia and her turtlenecks during the seasons? Ever wonder why? Just a short prompt that stuck in my mind through a recent binge marathon, reviews and suggestions are welcomed!


**So, Liv and these turtlenecks have been a curious pair throughout the seasons. Ever wonder why…?**

 **Takes place during Pursuit 12.17, a cold case from the past hits Olivia close to home while Elliot is away, but when ADA Sonya Paxton is murdered, old feelings become new in a whole new way.**

She found herself wanting, no, needing to grasp for air. This whole day has been a roller coaster, and this night was definitely not how she imagined it would go.

Elliot was the first to break away, her lungs desperately filling with oxygen for the first time since they walked past her bathroom door way.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't... I should go."

His eyes flickered between her deep brown ones. The disappointment of reality setting in like a heavy elephant in the room. Olivia's hand gently scratched across her forehead, shaking her head in agreement as she furrowed her brow. How did they go from a hug to kissing in her bathroom..?

When Elliot got the news of Sonya Paxton's attack, he rushed back to the precinct from his training at Quantico, forgetting to let Olivia know he was helping to put the bastard away. But as he rushed through security intel of their stalk victim, the announcement that Sonya had died in Olivia's arms haunted him. She didn't deserve to go through that alone. He hurried down to the crime scene, quickly finding the best lead from the check-in logs of men that could be their perp. But once st the crime scene, he walked through the hall and his eyes landed on Olivia's devastated face, he couldn't run to her fast enough. The emotion he felt swirled through his body. The guilt of leaving his partner while he was away at training, the need to protect her, the flirtatious was they had spoke in several video chats while he away... it all poured into the grasp he had around her. A hug that finally had them feeling whole again.

After Elliot shared the information at the crime scene that an unknown man stuck out, Olivia focused again on the case. Before they walked out of the hall, she asked if he could do her a favor. Of course Elliot agreed, willing to do whatever it was she needed without needing to hear her request. But she simply asked if he could take her home. She was low on spare clothes at the precinct, and really wanted to get to finding out more about their lead... just not in a blood soaked blouse. He had his keys ready to go before she finished asking her request.

When they arrived at her building, Elliot insisted on driving her to the precinct once she was changed, but would stay in the car.

"You know, you probably haven't eaten, and I actually have a full fridge for once if you want to make a sandwich while you wait. I'm sure the food at Quantico didn't have your favorite turkey from our deli." Olivia offered, knowing that Elliot left as soon as he heard about Sonya, and wouldn't have thought to have got dinner. The mention of turkey was all the prodding the picky eater needed.

But as he walked around her kitchen, making his sandwich and one on a plate for partner, Elliot could hear the soft sobbing coming from her closed bathroom door. He knew the case was tough on her, but wanted to respect her time to process it all. He sent a quick text to his wife that he was going straight to work, and wouldn't be home until late if at all. The shower was still running, so he set Olivia's plate on the kitchen counter while he waited for her to finish up. As the water stopped, he was curious of her apartment, not given access to roam unsupervised before. He mindlessly walked around, looking over the simple decor of the living room, the updated photo frames on the walls, and as he finished with his sandwich, realized he was looking around her bedroom. He sat down his empty plate on her dresser as he continued to walk through the new territory. Not for anything specific, but just admiring a glimpse at another side of his partner's life. She was tidy, but not super organized. There was a new pile of clothes on the foot of her untouched bed from rushing between cases but not able to sleep a full night's rest. And a few note pads on top of files across her nightstand with a set of glasses. He's never seen her wear glasses, but after spending so many years with her, he figured late night reading put some strain on her eyes. Just imagining her in the specs put a smile on his face.

And then he heard the bathroom door begin to open behind him. For a second he feared turning around. He didn't exactly announce he would be right outside her door, and she may not have been decently dressed fresh out of the shower. But his head subconsciously turned towards the opening door. The steam rolled out from the door around her towel clad body. She stopped, making eye contact with him as she surprisingly halted. He was preparing himself for her to yell at him for snooping around, but she was too exhausted. He had to admit that the shower did bring some life back to her flushed face.

He thought she looked beautiful. His peripheral view knew she had quite a bit of skin exposed to him peeking from the small excuse of her towel, but his eyes where focused on her face. How she didn't have any anger towards him. She had a similar face he had seen earlier that night. Relief.

He walked towards her, not quite as fast as he did in the hall at the crime scene. Just cautious enough that if she told him to stop, he would. But now his hand moved to swipe a wet strand of hair from her face. His intense stare into eyes drew to a close as he realized how much he wanted to press into her body. Just feel her warmth as he did in the hug less than an hour ago. But before he could open his eyes back, his mouth was on hers. Or hers was on his. He couldn't tell who closed the last bit of space left between them. And at this point, it didn't matter.

It was when his arms felt the curves of her waist between them, pulling her flush against his own body, that the warmth of her tongue swiped across his bottom lip. A bolt of electricity shot down through his core. He needed to breathe.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't... I should go."

"Uh, um..." Olivia was still trying to gather her thoughts. But neither of them where moving. But she continued.

"Ahem, if you give me a sec, I still need to go by the precinct if you don't mind. I'd like to get a jump on our vic's assistant. Figure out when we can get her in for questioning on this lead." Olivia sputtering out her words, hoping work would be the detraction they needed.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll grab your sandwich to go then." Elliot said in a slightly flustered voice. Partly relieved she wasn't acknowledging that he was straightening his now damp shirt from being wrapped around her towel. He was also grateful his arm didn't drag the towel with him, when he finally moved away from her. He nearly sprinted towards the kitchen to give her space. But he felt a small vibration in his pocket as he left her bathroom. It was his phone's notification for a text.

Subconsciously he knew it was his wife responding to his message earlier. He kicked himself for his timing. Elliot didn't bother to pull his phone from his pocket, he just grabbed his empty plate from Olivia's dresser as he continued to head into the kitchen.

Back in the bathroom, Olivia tried to regain her breath. She didn't even know what happened. The savory taste of her partner was still on her lips, but she couldn't think of how she was able to process this. So she decided not to. Not yet. There was such a small window to catch the perp, and she couldn't do this again.

As she closed her bedroom door and began to gather fresh clothes, Olivia thought back to when she was still new to SVU.

 _She was invited to Elliot's to meet his family for dinner. Kathy had made a great meal, and the kids where young, but had quickly left the dinner table to finish homework and get ready for bed. Kathy was working a late shift at the hospital at the time, so Olivia volunteered to help with dishes as the Stabler family had all retreated into their nightly routines. Elliot had finished putting the twins to bed when he tried to intervene with Olivia's dish duty. He didn't want his guest to do any chores, but with Kathy already turning out of the drive way to head to work, there was little Stabler representation to protest her willingness to help._

 _She remembered she felt very domesticated. Of course she piled her weekly dishes into her dishwasher at home, but never an entire sink full of plates for a family evening meal like this. It was a whole new world for her. Olivia felt Elliot peering over at her from the sink._

 _"You going to help or just supervise as I put everything in the wrong cabinets?" She said with a smile, careful not to raise her voice in a house full of sleeping children._

 _But even though he smiled, Elliot didn't respond. Just walked over to her and began to put the dishes in their place. They worked in a rhythm. She noticed at the time they had walked in sync more often, and she could swear she could read his thoughts when they'd question a perp. Knowing how he'd want to play it to get a confession in no time flat. But whatever that was, it worked for them. Chemistry._

 _He had reached behind her to get the last cup when he purposely brushed the plains of his chest across her back. She froze for a moment. She knew he worked out, but now she knew how strong, how hard his muscles where in that brief moment. She couldn't have those thoughts though. Not about her partner. Especially not in a house full of his sleeping family after a meal his wife cooked for her. Surely he didn't mean that... until he stood behind her. No more dishes to put up. Nothing left in the sink in front of Olivia to rinse. Just his body pressed an inch away from hers. His arms moved forward to rest on either side of her, effectively trapping her in place. She knew he witnessed them training together, and if she wanted to make him move, she'd have no problem physically making that happen. But she hadn't budged from his grasp. This was the closest they'd ever been before together. Well, until he dropped his mouth, hovering over the curve of her neck._

 _"I'm glad you came tonight." Elliot finally said._

 _Low. Nearly whispering. That tone was forever etched in Olivia's mind. She didn't know if she was misreading him, but God she wanted to turn around and close that last inch between them. But he was married. Clearly he didn't..._

 _"Hmm" was the only sound she could make._

 _His mouth had dipped from hovering over her neck to placing a gentle kiss on a sweet spot Olivia didn't even know she had. He was testing the waters, she thought. He'd stop if she wanted to. But in that moment, she didn't have much to think of, because the feeling of Elliot's open mouth was rendering all of her senses. He's married. He's..._

 _"Hmmm..." damn, he needed to stop._

 _This was wrong. So very wrong. But his hands didn't move from the sink on either side of her, still giving her space. Her head dropped to the side to allow him more access, even though she didn't remember telling her body to do that. But as long as she stayed still, she could stay standing._

 _It had only been a few more moments, but Olivia's throat threatened to let out another moan. And that's when her cop instinct hear rustling from down the hall. It was behind the door of the eldest Stabler child, but the sound made Olivia snap back to reality. She didn't say a word, just cleared her throat, and ducked down under Elliot's arm, getting from his grasp in a smooth motion._

 _His eyes where still closed, his body didn't move. But he knew their moment was over. He fucked up._

 _Olivia stared at the floor, realizing the noise from the hall had stopped, and the child went back to her bed. But Olivia still walked to grab her leather jacket and keys, making her way to the front door._

 _"I'm glad I came tonight too, El. I'll see you in the morning." Olivia said out loud, knowing Elliot was walking behind her now, but she couldn't face him. As her hand reached for the door, he asked._

 _"Are we going to be okay..." almost pleading in a hushed voice._

 _"Yeah, we're fine."_

 _She got into her car, and in her reflection of her mirror, she noticed a red mark over her collar forming. Luckily it was still cool enough weather to pull out a turtleneck without suspicion with the squad the next day..._

But in the present day, Olivia was finished getting dressed as she walked out of her bedroom. Coming out of her thoughts. Elliot was standing in her kitchen, sandwich wrapped to go, his face in his hands hunched over the counter. She couldn't tell who was having a rougher night, but didn't have time to compare.

"El, we're fine."

He only shook his head, looking down at the counter like it was going to give him an answer to the question on his face.

"Liv... I never kissed you like that. Never on your..."

"It's been a long night. So let's just get focused at the precinct and we'll be okay. Okay?" She cut him off but didn't want him to over analyze this.

His phone was lying in front of him next to the sandwich, and she could see the opened text message draft on his screen. Just reading the name "Kathy" on top. He scooped up the food and his phone, and he followed her to the door. He finally looked at her.

"I like the sweater. Is that a turtleneck ..?"

 **Should I make this a two parter...? Be a prequel for "Fun and Games..?" Reviews are welcomed, new stories coming soon!**


End file.
